


You know I'm worth the wait

by SpooKyra



Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), Anal Sex, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Top Akechi Goro, shujin goro, topgoroweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooKyra/pseuds/SpooKyra
Summary: Getting summoned to the student council room was always nerve wracking; the experience either a dream or a nightmare depending on Goro’s mood. But Akira can’t refuse, always needing to please.Day 3Shujin!Goro//Public/Semi-Public Sex//Cock Warming
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	You know I'm worth the wait

Getting summoned to the student council room was always nerve wracking; the experience either a dream or a nightmare depending on Goro’s mood. But Akira can’t refuse, always needing to please. Goro was his first friend, even if he  _ had  _ blackmailed Akira. 

The room’s layout changed again. Akira doesn’t know how Goro managed to get a desk more fitting of a teacher, but he’s learned not to question the extent of his influence. In his experience, it was sometimes better  _ not  _ to know. 

“Ah, Akira, come in.” Goro smiles and waves him in from his spot behind the desk. 

Akira shuffles awkwardly inside, closing the door before making a beeline for one of the chairs at the table. Goro clicks his tongue and he freezes in place. 

“Not there, I have a few students coming in soon.” When Akira stares at him in confusion, he sighs. “Come here.” He taps his foot in impatience as Akira hesitantly approaches the desk. “I don’t have all day now,” he says pleasantly. 

“Sorry,” Akira mumbles. Goro reaches out and grabs him, yanking him onto his lap. “Wha—“

“Be quiet.” His smile falls and with it the Detective Prince act vanishes. “I’ve heard you’ve been getting into trouble again lately. What did I say about hanging around with that fool—Sakamoto—again?”

Akira bows his head. “Not to,” he whispers.

“And what did you do?” Goro’s hands wander up his blazer; one hand running up his back while the other toys with his suspenders, tugging at them and causing them to sharply snap back in place.

“I went up to the roof with him.” He clenches his hands into fists, keeping his arms straight by his side.

“Two infractions then.” He sighs heavily. “Even after everything I’ve done for you, you still can’t follow basic orders.” 

He’ll never forget how all his problems seem to go away after he spills anything to Goro. Even Kamoshida had suddenly left; the school trying to cover it up as a job transfer, but everyone had seen the drastic change. He barely seemed like he was alive the few days before he left. Akira knows Goro had something to do with it, but he can’t imagine what. Even he has his limits as a student. All the more reason to stay on his good side, to keep him interested. “Can I make it up to you?” Akira begs more than asks. 

“Well, there is something…” He shoves Akira down and gestures beneath his desk, offering a smile when he complies. 

A knock on the door startles them both. 

“Just a moment,” Goro calls out. He runs his hand through Akira’s hair once and tugs it as a warning. “Be sure not to make a sound,” he whispers. “You’ll be good for me, right?”

Akira nods, carefully unbuckling his belt and pulling out his soft cock while Goro calls in whoever’s outside. He licks him a few times, always tempted to try and coax a reaction, but thinks better of it when his hair is tugged harshly. He takes him into his mouth fully and keeps still, breathing through his nose steadily. Akira is never sure whether to be impressed or annoyed by how unaffected Goro can act while in front of others. Even when Akira bobs his head once, his only response is his fingers tightening their grip in his hair. Goro’s voice never wavers as he gives advice to others or does whatever a member of the council does. Akira certainly doesn’t pay attention, too busy being hyper aware of the way Goro’s cock feels in his mouth. He listens to the sound of his voice rather than what he’s saying, torn between imagining sweet words of praise and scathing insults. 

Akira gently sucks when he hears the door open and close, relishing in the way Goro’s breathing deepens. The door opens again when Akira swallows around him.

Goro coughs, covering up the small noise he made while his guard was lowered. Akira counts that as a win. He stills himself, content to let Goro use him as his personal cock warmer. He shuts his eyes and focuses on breathing, letting both his scent and taste flood his senses. He’s not sure how much time passes before the door opens and closes again, but the hand stroking his hair abruptly stops. Akira peeks one eye open to see Goro watching him intently.

“Akira,” Goro starts, gaining his full attention. “You must love testing my patience. Get up.” He scoots his chair back, pulling his cock out of his mouth and staring at the strands of saliva trying to stay connected. He gets up and locks the door as Akira scrambles to his feet. “Bend over the desk,” he orders.

Akira leans over and braces his arms on it. He jolts when Goro presses up against him, arms encircling him to unfasten his suspenders before unzipping his pants. He steps out of both his pants and boxers when they hit the floor, and he spreads his legs when Goro nudges his feet.

“Oh? What’s this?” Goro asks, sounding both smug and delighted. “Was this in here all day?”

Akira nods, letting out a soft gasp when Goro tugs the plug out before pushing it back in, thrusting it into him slowly. “You told me to use it,” he whines.

Goro laughs, not his public fake and polite one, but a crueler laugh that clearly expresses how much of a dumbass he thinks Akira is. It makes his heart skip a beat. A small voice in his head rejoicing how it’s only for  _ him _ . 

“Idiot. I  _ meant _ at home, not in a fucking school of all places.” He twists the plug as he continues pushing it in and out. “I shouldn’t be surprised that your exhibitionism would have you risk getting hard in class.”

Akira’s cheeks burn scarlet. “I wanted to be good,” he mumbles. 

“And you are,” Goro says. He places a chaste kiss on the back of his neck. “Most of the time,” he adds. “Don’t think I forgot about your little stunt earlier.”

He finally pulls out the plug and rocks his hips forward. His wet cock brushes against Akira’s inner thigh. “A shame you’re already prepped. I wanted to take my time with you, drive you over the edge with just my fingers then fuck you senseless until you’re begging me to stop.” He twirls the plug in his hand before setting it aside on the desk. “This is a nice bonus though. How about I stuff you full of cum and then plug you up, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Anything you want, please just fuck me already!”

Goro puts one hand on his hip to steady him, the other one helping to align his cock. “Since you asked so nicely,” he drawls before pushing in slowly. When he finally bottoms out, he lets out a low groan. “How are you still so  _ tight? _ ”

“You’re just”—he inhales sharply when Goro thrusts once shallowly—“really big.”

Goro rubs his hip soothingly, easing him to relax so that he’s no longer clenching so tightly. He casts a glance at the plug. “Perhaps I should get you a bigger one,” he muses aloud.

Akira rocks back against him, silently giving him permission to move. “B-but don’t you—ah! Like it better this way?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he says softly, leaning over him to gently nibble his ear. “At least not like this.”

Akira moans as Goro starts fucking into him roughly, belatedly realizing he should probably be keeping quiet. “Goro, faster—please! Goro, Goro,” he chants his name almost religiously.

“Shhh,” Goro hushes him, covering his mouth with his hand. “Any louder and someone will hear us. I locked the door, but I’m not the only one who has a key.” Despite this, he continues thrusting into him, uncaring of the loud, slick sounds echoing in the room. “You know how keen Niijima is on snooping around.”

“ _ Please _ don’t mention her right now,” Akira complains, voice muffled. 

He laughs at that. “Keep quiet then, Akira.” He uncovers his mouth, but then pries it open with two fingers. He spreads his fingers out, forcing his mouth open, apparently determined to make it as hard as possible for him to be quiet. 

It takes all of his willpower to not scream when Goro adjusts his angle, his cock hitting his prostate with each snap of his hips. He sucks on his fingers, tonging them and relishing in the way Goro’s breath hitches. When they leave his mouth to wrap around his cock instead, Akira drops his head to the desk, arms too wobbly to support him. It only takes a few strokes for him to cum, a loud but muffled shout of Goro’s name escaping his mouth. He hears him mutter curses, lips attaching themselves to his neck and leaving small marks. Akira almost cums a second time when Goro moans his name, filling him up just as promised.

“Look at the mess you made,” Goro scolds, voice breathy and holding no real bite to it. He stays inside Akira as he leans over to grab the plug. “Stay still. We can’t have you making anymore messes now,” he teases as he carefully pulls out and plugs him up. He clicks his tongue when some manages to escape, scooping it up and bringing it to Akira’s lips. To which Akira dutifully opens his mouth and runs his tongue around his fingers until they’re clean. “Filthy,” Goro says fondly. 

Akira lifts his head off the desk, turning around to face him and leaning in. He’s welcomed into a kiss, despite the faint taste of Goro’s cum no doubt lingering in his mouth. Goro passes him some tissues as they clean up and attempt to make themselves look less like they just fucked in their uniforms. Akira is fiddling with his belt while Goro is fixing his hair when the door knob shakes.

The jingle of keys and the scraping sound of a lock opening are the last warnings they get before the door swings wide open.

“Akechi-kun, is there a reason the door was—“ Makoto stares at them, eyes darting between them and scrutinizing. Goro looks pristine as always, smiling pleasantly, while Akira has his back to the door, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. “...locked,” she finishes, evident in her voice that she’s put the pieces together.

Akira rubs the back of his neck, wondering how visible the marks Goro left on him are. He glances over at him, only to find that his gaze is locked on Makoto, almost daring her to comment.

“Never mind.” She shakes her head, sighing softly.

“No,” Goro interjects. “My apologies Niijima-san, I must have locked it by accident. Nonetheless, I’ve finished ensuring that Kurusu-kun is aware of the  _ consequences _ for his infractions.” He finally looks at Akira, a blinding smile in place. “Isn’t that right?”

Akira can only nod, not trusting his voice.

“We’ll be taking our leave then,” Goro decides for him and grabs his wrist. He’s brushing past Makoto when he stops to evenly meet her stare. “I’ll be sure to be more conscious of it the next time. I’m certain Kurusu-kun can handle any necessary interrupts,” he says as both a promise and threat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Feels like by Nao
> 
> Thank you for all the love on yesterday's fic <3  
> My [twit](https://twitter.com/SpoooKyra)


End file.
